¡De Clarie no!
by Sakhory
Summary: -Peor que una madre sobre protectora-susurró Jacob y los demás rieron, viendo la cara asustada de Quil y escuchando las cosas que Emily le gritaba por mirar así a su inocente sobrina.


La ronda de guardia de la manada de lobos de la Push había terminado.

Paul, Sam, Jared, Embry, Jacob y Quil volvieron a su forma humana, ya que se dirigían a casa de Emily. Era la primera vez que Quil, el nuevo miembro de la manada iba a ir allí. Tendría que acostumbrarse, ya que una de las actividades favoritas de los chicos era pasarse por allí a comer todo lo que encontraran. Y bueno, también tomarse un respiro y saludar a Emily, pero después de tanto trabajo, el estómago era lo primero.

Quil ya conocía a emily, al menos por los pensamientos generales de la manada.

Al llegar, Sam los adelantó a todos, y con pasos grandes y rápidos, llegó hasta donde estaba Emily. Ésta sonrió al verlo sano y salvo, y Sam la besó.

Los demás chicos se acomodaron en la mesa, y Emily, con Sam abrazándola por la cintura, les sirvió pizza, tarta y muchas otras cosas deliciosas, que no tardaron en llegar al estómago de los licántropos.

De pronto, cuando todos charlaban animadamente, se escucharon unos pequeños pasitos que se acercaban hacia allí. Cuando los pasos cesaron, alguien golpeó la puerta y se escuchó una tierna vos de niña, que sonaba algo tímida.

-¿Tía _Emidy_?

-Claire-dijo Emily feliz, y se le iluminó la cara. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Por ahí se asomó una niña como de dos años, pelo castaño ondulado, recogido en dos graciosas coletas, un poco altas. La niña tenía unos grandes ojos grises, que expresaban curiosidad por los desconocidos que había en la cocina de su tía.

Con una sonrisa, Sam, se aproximó a ella y la levanto en sus brazos.

-_Saaaaam_-dijo la niña feliz-¡_Tito_ Sam!-exclamó entre risas ya que el líder de la manada le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Claire observó a los "desconocidos", que no lo eran en realidad. Reconoció los rostros de _Poul_,_ Jaded_, _Emby _y_ Yei_, pero no conoció al otro de ellos, Quil, que por su parte, recién se percataba de que una niña había entrado allí. No podía verla, ya que Sam y Emily estaban felizmente jugueteando con la pequeña. Cuando Sam cruzó la cocina con la niña sobre sus hombros, y agarrando la mano d Emily, Quil la observó mejor. La niña miró con sus ojos grises a Quil.

Y entonces Quil sintió que había encontrado su felicidad. Su mitad perdida. Pero ella no era su otra mitad… era su _todo_. Ella era perfecta. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que Claire tenía dos años y él 16. Ya pensaría en la edad, cuando sus miradas se separen. Es que en ese momento, lo único que había en su mente era Claire, Claire y… Claire.

Fue un instante. En ese instante Quil sufrió la imprimación.

Y también hizo falta sólo un instante para que Sam girara la cabeza hacia ellos y viera la expresión de Quil: como si fuera el momento más feliz de su vida, La miraba embobado.

En un movimiento casi invisible, Sam le pasó la niña a Emily, y fue corriendo y cazó a Quil de la playera, llevándolo afuera. Los demás chicos no entendían nada, pero los siguieron. Emily se quedó con Claire, quién no llegó a ver nada de la escena protagonizada por Sam y Quil.

Afuera, Sam soltó a Quil y rugió.

-¡NO! No puedes… ¡De Claire no!

Algunos, como Jared y Embry entendieron. Jacob lo sospechó. Paul sólo quería ver si había pelea. Quil… Quil sabía lo que pasaba, pero no quería admitirlo… ¡ella era una niña de dos años!

-Yo…-Quil no sabía que decir.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?-Balbuceó Sam

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Sólo es una niña!

-¡PERO LA AMO!-exclamó casi gritando Quil.

Todos se callaros. Jacob comprendió que se trataba de la imprimación. Era exactamente lo mismo que Sam y Jared… sólo que bueno, Claire usaba pañales.

-¿Quil es pedófilo?-preguntó Paul, que no había entendido que el problema era porque Quil se había imprimado de Claire.

-No idiota, está imprimado-le explicó Jacob, algo confundido por la conclusión de Paul. Éste último lo miró con mala cara.

Sam suspiró.

-Está… bien. Luego hablaremos con Billy y los demás. Tal vez esto puede ser posible pero…

-Lo es-lo cortó Quil.

-Pero… Claire es como mi propia sobrina. Es difícil para mí. Entremos.

Dicho esto, todos los muchachos entraron.

Claire estaba comiendo una galleta y Emily miró a Sam preocupada. Éste le hizo señas de que no pasaba nada y que luego le explicaba. Sam sabía que a emily le costaría digerir la noticia. Se pondría histérica. Pero alguien debía contárselo, y él, como buen macho alfa, no dejaría que Quil muriera en el intento.

Pero Sam no contó con que quil miraría a Claire como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez.

Tampoco contaba con que emily viera eso… y aún peor, que reconociera esa mirada.

Esta vez fue Emily quién le dio la niña a Sam, y se abalanzó hecha una furia contra Quil.

-Peor que una madre sobre protectora-susurró Jacob y los demás rieron, viendo la cara asustada de Quil y escuchando las cosas que Emily le gritaba por mirar así a su inocente sobrina.

Por suerte Sam reaccionó rápido, y sacó a Claire de ahí. Su vocabulario no necesitaba ninguna de las palabras que la "Tía _Emidy_" decía en esos momentos.


End file.
